


Welcome to Desert Bluffs

by possibleregrets



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Desert Bluffs, Dystopia, Multi, Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibleregrets/pseuds/possibleregrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the point of one of  the may citizens of this lovely town, where every thing is not what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Desert Bluffs

**Author's Note:**

> Yes so I finished that short story on Desert Bluffs. It was for a dystopian project so before you give me any shit about it. This was a SCHOOL PROJECT LIMITED TO THREE PAGES SO YES I LEFT STUFF OUT. There may be a more detailed version coming soon, of what lead to it, and what happened later. AND YOU’LL KNOW WHO I’M TALKING ABOUT WHEN I SAY THAT THE LAST PART WITH THE GUY WAS A FRIENDS IDEA PLEASE DON’T KILL ME.

Welcome to Desert Bluffs

"Look around you: Strex. Look inside you: Strex. Go to sleep: Strex. Believe in a smiling god. StrexCorp. It is…everything. And as always, until next time, Desert Bluffs. Until next tim- "

The happy, cheery voice was cut off as Raine unplugged the radio. Somehow it was always turning on, no matter how many she smashed, burned or tossed out the window, there was always a radio, turning on at the daily broadcast. She sat on the couch in the living room of the one story house. The room was plain, a lot like the other houses, but with just a few more bloodstains on the floor than required. She knew the origin of each one by heart, but she didn't talk about them. Raine was just supposed to ignore them, like everything else. As Strex told them, everything was perfect, and everyone was supposed to be happy. She lives by a schedule, ignoring everything, focusing on the good things. That's what they all did. It's what Strexcorp wanted. It's what everyone wanted. Right?

 It was hard though, not to recognize the dead animals and bodies that littered the streets. Not watching as another neighbor was taken, kicking and screaming, away for 'ReEducation'. Rain winced at the thought of it, the familiar pain of the seven needles as they were pushed into her skin. She shook her head, pushing the memories away. Rubbing her arms, she stood and looked out the window. Everyone was moving around, acting out their daily lives. But... They didn't see what Raine saw. They didn't see anything but a perfect little town. Beautiful Desert Bluffs. Rain glanced at the clock. It didn't move. She didn't know what she always looked at the clock, she knew it would never actually tell the time. Strex controlled it all. The thin metal band on her upper left arm began pulsing. She rubbed at it. One of the worse things you got when turning 21. Raine hated the reminders and shocks it sent coursing through her body,  but she dealt with it. She pulled out the syringe, a dark blue liquid inside it. Carefully, she raised it to the metal bar on her arm and pushed it through a small hole designed for that very purpose, wincing as the needle entered her arm. She wanted to rip it out, never deal with the stupid thing again. But, she couldn't. She wasn't ready to die just yet. Honestly, she wasn’t sure exactly of what the drugs did, only that she had to take them. Strex had ordered it after all. Before she could push down the plunger though, the front door was smashed down.

On the inside she panicked, but tried to remain calm. Panicking would only make whatever it was worse. A group of men dressed in white barged into the house, heaving her to her feet and ripping the syringe out of her arm. Blood welled and dripped down her arm. There was no explanations; She asked no questions.  Even if she wanted to, her ability to speak had been taken from her in one of the many ReEducations she herself endured. The men pulled her out of the house, throwing her into a van. She only had a split second to see the side, but what she saw stopped her heart cold.  StrexCorp Synernists Incorporated. 

 

Her mind was racing as she was driven away. She hadn’t done anything wrong; She wasn’t part of the riots; Her only offenses were the tattoos that her sister, oh her poor, dearest sister, had given her. She filed and reported all mutations, kept the required number of blood packets on her person, she didn’t know why this was happening. The van stopped; The men led her into a large building, where there were two, fairly young male scientists waiting for her. Both of their lab coats were stained with blood, yet they smiled happily.

“Excuse me, but we need your help with one of our projects. You will help us won’t you? You wouldn’t want to disappoint the town after all, right?” The first one spoke, voice smooth and even. He had dark skin, and curly, perfect hair, and couldn’t have been much older than herself; he held an appearance that would disarm just about anyone. Yet she knew better.

The building reeked of blood and bleach, and the combination made her nauseous. She nodded her cooperation, just wanting to leave as soon as possible. This place was terrifying. The two scientists smiled, and led her down a long hallway, taking an elevator up several floors. The first one watched her with interest. He glanced at the moving tattoos on her arms, and she tugged her long sleeve further down to hide them. He simply smiled and turned away. The door opened and they led her into a room. She froze when she saw what, no, who was inside.

Her older sister, the once strong rebel leader, who never gave up, who was always there for whoever need her, hung suspended from the ceiling, wires and tubes jammed into her arms and neck. She wore a thin and ragged tank top, coated with blood, and a thin pair of pants. Tasha was blindfolded, she could only wonder why, the tattoos on her sisters body writhing angrily. Raine tried to scream, but no sound came from her stubborn lips. Raine fell to the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks. This… couldn’t be happening. Tasha was supposed to have died a year ago, and yet- They kept her here, like this. Looking at the syringes on a table against the wall, Raine turned away. The one of scientists placed a hand on her shoulder. Tasha used to be so strong, she knew what was happening, and once she tried to stop it, she just ended up as another one of their test subjects, broken. Tasha slowly raised her head, seeming to look over in their general direction _. “Carlossss…”_ She rasped. Raine looked up at the first scientists, who was smiling broadly.

“Spot on my dear.” He glanced down at Raine. “Isn’t she such a fine specimen?” Raine only stared back in horror.

 _“Why… did you bring her here..?”_ Tasha growled from her hanging prison. Her voice was sad. She didn’t want to be seen in this state. Her sister shouldn’t have to see this.

Carlos, the scientist only smiled. “Your execution has long been put of Miss Tasha. We couldn’t think of anyone more fitting to preform it.”

Tasha’s head snapped up. “ ** _NO!!!”_** Tasha tried to lunge forward, but the wires and cables imbedded in her kept her back. Blood dripped to the floor as wounds from them were reopened. She slumped forward, breathing heavily.

Raine sobbed in silence, screams failing to be summoned. She didn’t want to do this, to kill her own sister. She’d been through so much.. But this was crossing the line. The other scientist pulled Raine to her feet, and Carlos reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small case, and opening it revealed a vial of pills. He set them on the table.

“Now, Miss Raine, Its quite simple. Simply inject this happy little thing here into your sister,” He picked up a syringe, filled with a dark blue liquid, almost like what she used… “And we’ll give you these lovely little pills that will flush that poison you’ve been taking, right out of your system. Along with a few other things~” He smiled, shaking the bottle of pills. She looked at him in shock. She knew the syringe had looked familiar, but how… She looked at Tasha, and her sister nodded.  Raine stepped forward in a daze. Carlos smiled.

“If you were wondering why you haven’t died yet Miss Raine, we’ve only been giving you very diluted doses. Cant have you dying immediately, can we?” Raine took the syringe from him.

“ _Raine, Just… Don’t forget… Don’t become like them.. please”_ Tasha rasped out as Raine walked up to her with the syringe. Unexpectedly, Raine reached up, hugging Tasha tightly. Tears streamed down her cheeks. _“Finish it, and live…”_ Tasha whispered. Raine silently lifted the syringe to her sisters neck.

She pushed it in, pressed the plunger, and sealed both of their fates.

\--------------------------------------

Raine adjusted her glasses, and continued typing on the computer. It was one year later. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned. Carlos smiled a few feet away.

“Come on, Raine. Do you really want to be late for our date?” He chuckled.

Raine smiled. “No, I was just finishing up here.” She closed the computer and stood, shrugging off her lab coat. They walked, arm in arm out of the Strexcorp building.  

 


End file.
